


Wanna Be Yours.

by detective_kira



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, crossposted, gotham nsfw, gothamonfox, i wrote this in two hours im sorry, implied triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_kira/pseuds/detective_kira
Summary: Bruce finally takes control of his relationship with Selina Kyle, the night takes a turn for the better. !Both characters are 18 in this fic!





	1. Sunflowers

Sunflowers. Selina didn't seem like the type of girl who would like sunflowers, or any flowers at all, but Bruce saw them as a cheesy way to tell her that she was his sunshine. An entire bouquet, especially this time of year was quite expensive, but that wasn't much of a problem for him. As soon as he knocked on the door, a giddy feeling washed over him, like he could just jump right out of his skin. "I told you I'd pay you back tomorrow!" He heard a voice from inside call. Bruce rolled his eyes and knocked again. What he was met with was the familiar face he'd come all the way across town to see, wearing her usual leather and overdone eyeliner, yelling "what?!" in his face. "Oh, Bruce. Hey." Selina glanced down at what the boy was holding all too confidently. Sunflowers and chocolate. "What... is this?" She could feel her face burn, though did all she could to remain uncaring. "It's Valentines Day." Bruce shoved the gifts to Selina, a smile painted on his face. "Oh. No offense, I don't "do" Valentines Day." She spun on her heel and walked back into the almost barren room, but left the door open; an invitation. "You do now." Wayne replied, stepping in. "We're going out." "We're going out?" Selina rose an eyebrow. She never liked being told what to do, but Bruces sudden assertiveness made her feel something- she wasn't quite sure what it was. "Yes. Get your coat." She wanted to say "nah" and throw him out. Continue to suppress whatever this feeling was that she experienced every time she looked at him. But she took too long to respond, so now she was getting into his expensive sports car, and they were going to the carnival.


	2. Mirrors

The lights were overwhelming, especially in the dark and gloomy Gotham city. But a good kind of overwhelming. They shone in Selinas eyes, and it gave her a childlike quality. Everything about her glowed to Bruce, when she laughed, when she'd pull him to one attraction after the other, when he won the big stuffed bear at a ring toss- "What about the ferris wheel? Selina had been stuffing her mouth with cheap funnel cakes until then. "Never been on one before." "Well, that has to change." Bruce grabbed her hand and led her over. There wasn't a line, which made his ultimate planning perfect. He grinned. "I think I left my phone over at the table, can you go look? I'll wait for you." When she walked away, he leaned over to the carnie and slipped him a fifty. "I didn't see it." They both got on, and it started. It went up, higher, higher, around and around slowly. You could practically see all of Gotham city. It was the type of feeling you just didn't get on a rooftop. "Are you having fun?" Selina smiled, actually smiled. "I actually am. But don't tell anyone." They both laughed. Until the ride screeched, and stopped in its place. They were right at the top. "What the hell?" Selinas eyes were wide now. "Did... did the damn thing just break?" "I'm sure it's fine. This has to happen a lot. Don't worry about it." "Uh, like hell I'm not gonna worry about it!" Selina began to unbuckle the seatbelt holding the two in the car. "What are you doing?" Bruce grabbed at the belt, stopping her. "I'm climbing off this thing. Come on." Bruce didn't move. "Are you seriously not coming?" "I don't want to climb down. Plus, the view is nice anyways." Selina rolled her eyes. She couldn't just leave Bruce here, who knows when they'd get him back down, and he has the keys to the car. "Fine." She huffed, sitting back down. It wasn't long before she was focused on the city skyline, her eyes darting to every building she knew. The GCPD, the library, the school, Barbaras club, the orphanage... "Selina?" Bruces voice interrupted her thoughts. "I know I've asked this before, but... we do have something, right? Between us?" Selina didn't know how to answer that. Bruce always asked, and she'd always say no. But she felt compelled to give him a different answer. "Maybe." he replied, and rested her head onhis shoulder. Within a minute, the ride was working again, and they were let off at the bottom. She wouldn't admit it, but Selina wished they'd stayed up there a bit longer. Bruce pulled out his phone, having gotten a text from Alfred. "We should probably head back soon. Alfreds making pizza." Selina was instead focused on the phone in his hand. "You found it?" "Oh, yeah. I guess I did." They both decided to go into the house of mirrors. A terrible idea, but Bruce hadn't even thought about it. It was fine at first. Him, Selina, and the giant stuffed bear. It wasn't until he looked down at the edge of a mirror while they'd been directly in the middle of the maze, and he noticed a chip of glass missing. A stain nobody else would notice. Looking back into the mirror, he didn't see his normal face, with tan skin and a smile and slightly furrowed eyebrow. He saw white face paint, a blood-painted smile, black tears and drawn arches. It made him jump back, which startled Selina. "Bruce? Maybe we should go ahead and go." She placed a hand on the boys back comfortingly. He nodded. "Yeah."


	3. Heaven

This was probably the latest he'd ever eaten dinner. And the latest he'd ever seen Alfred up. It was 12, and they'd gotten back to the manor just in time, judging by how fresh the pizza was. Alfred joined them and told another one of his crazy stories as always, which absolutely captivated Selina. But Bruce was captivated by her instead. His eyes were glued to her, as she laughed and ate her pizza. She didn't notice him staring at her, noting how her eyes glimmered and how her mouth was twisted into a sort of smile. 

Alfred, not being as much of a night owl as Bruce is, went to bed fairly quickly, leaving the two alone. He trusted Bruce, and now that he'd become an adult, he didn't have much say in what he did anyway.   
"It's late, I should probably go." Selina began to slip her coat on, but Bruce stopped her. "Actually, why don't you just... stay here tonight?" For once, Selina was too tired to make her way back to her own place, especially on foot, so she decided not to argue. "Guess I could. But can I get a different room this time? The one I stayed in was a little drafty." The boy hesitated, thinking hard about what he was going to say next. "I mean... my bed is big enough for the both of us. It is a bit cold in this house, anyway." Selina froze. Did Bruce... really ask her to sleep with him? She wanted to tell him that it was weird, that she never said they were a thing, and that he should remember that. But instead, she heard herself say "Oh... yeah, okay."

She should've known it would lead to this. Their lips pressed together, Bruces hands finding their way up her shirt, caressing her lower torso but not daring to go any higher. He was still respectful.   
In the midst of unbuttoning pants, she grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Have you ever done this before, Bruce?" He shook his head, leaning back. "No. You?" Telling him she hadn't, it felt like she was letting him win. Giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd be taking the only virtuous quality she had left. But she didn't have to answer. Bruce knew from the silence that she hadn't. "Good." They resumed undressing.   
"I... uh- Alfred gave me condoms, just in case I ever-" Selina held up a hand, cutting him off. "Don't worry about that. It's weird what kind of stuff you can steal from the back room of a pharmacy.

The pressure of pressing in elicited a groan from both of them. Bruce stopped to let Selina adjust, and wouldn't move until she said he could. He wasn't the rough type, and wanted to make sure Selina was comfortable. She nodded, eyes pressed shut, and he started off slow. His face was buried in her neck, and it seemed so intimate. It was more of a feeling of happiness, being this close to the girl he loved, that set him off. Surprisingly, they were both vocal, but Bruce didn't care. Alfred was a heavy sleeper and, even if he wasn't, he knew this would happen eventually. It seemed like this moment lasted forever, completely in slow motion and hazy like a dream. As they adjusted, and Bruce went faster and slower and faster again, and panted into each others necks, they whispered things. Bruce told Selina he loved her for the first time, having been scared of saying it, in fear that he'd be rejected. Selina whispered back, a soft "I love you, too" but Bruce thought he'd heard her wrong. She wasn't the type to say she loved somebody, even if the adrenaline was getting to her. He began to speed up again, his hips moving almost mechanically as if they had a mind of their own. "Selina-" The strong grip on her waist became tighter, and she knew she'd probably have bruises in the morning. "Do it." Her voice was barely audible, but Bruce got the message. He finished, his throat singing lowly, and then he collapsed. It was amazing, and he still wondered if any of this was actually real. "Am I dreaming?" He whispered into her neck, gently leaving kisses. "No." She was still trying to catch her breath. The calm feeling that came after, it was something neither Selina nor Bruce had ever experienced. And it felt safe, and warm, and content. "I meant what I said, Selina." His hand was entangled in her hair now, examining the perfect curls that seemed to always fall the right way. "I love you." She smiled in response, leaning into the boys touch. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be close to someone, and she loved every bit of it. "I think I've changed my answer to the question you asked earlier."   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah." She tilted his chin up, planting a kiss on his lips.   
"What would that be?"   
"Absolutely."


End file.
